


Eden

by flusen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Paopu Fruit, Reboot of older fanfiction that was over ten years ago and so horrible, Romance, Short One Shot, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusen/pseuds/flusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very pointless one-shot of Riku and Sora sharing a paopu. Updated 12/1/2014. Total redo and editing to make it a thousand times better (hopefully). Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

**Title:** Eden  
 **Category:** Romance  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, not mine. **  
Notes:** This was originally written in 2003 and posted on ffn. I was young, inexperienced, and new to the fandom. I wanted to delete it because it was embarrassing and I never understood how I still got emails stating someone liked it or added it to their favorites. It was really not that great. But I was also proud in some ways that I had the courage to publish something even though it was _really_ bad, and it felt good to see some people enjoying it. Instead, I just rewrote a good portion of the story with the goal of doing it in one day. Although later on I kept on making small edits.

It was painful and kind of mortifying to see the differences in my writing over the years using what I know now. I pretty much kept _some_ stuff the same (dialogue and little bit of the ending) but I could not stand the porn, oh my god. So I practically deleted all of it and rewrote it.

Unfortunately, I don't have a beta. Punctuation is my biggest weakness. But I do plan on resuming more KH things. I eventually want to edit the rest of my works because apparently I used some pretty bad dick replacements, haha. I hope I can branch out to other fandoms that I actively ship (Destiel and Sterek). It's a little intimidating though and KH is easier to do since the characterizations are not as complex.

TL;DR, enjoy! Thanks :D

12/1/2014

* * *

 

Slowly and quietly the wind blows. A small reflection of the moon is visible, rippling in the water. Riku gazes up at the night's sky through the cracks in the ceiling of the Secret Place. His pale silver hair blends in the sand beneath him. He sighs impatiently and continues to watch the moon above him trying to draw his attention elsewhere. Riku closes his eyes and decides he is starting to get sick of the moon.

He thinks back to what Sora said which was to meet him in the Secret Place. Then Sora ran off into the night saying he'd be back in ten minutes.

But of course, that was what, thirty minutes ago?

Lazily, Riku turns on his stomach and stares into the ground. Maybe there is something he could do to pass time. Good thing he brought a blanket... the ground is a little chilly underneath his body. Pulling the blanket closer to him, Riku sits up and wraps it around tightly. After what seems like an hour, a familiar sound of footsteps makes its way into the cave's entrance with a soft pat following each movement.

It must have gotten ten degrees hotter as Sora makes his way into the illuminated place with nothing but his usual attire on, only something is… different. The mood somehow feels more tense when Sora walks slowly towards Riku and sits down. In his hands is a small, brown paper bag.

"Sorry, did I take long?" Sora asks softly.

Riku pulls his blanket tighter around him and rolls his eyes. "Well, I guess the fact that my ass has fallen asleep doesn't _seem_ like you took long," he says with a huff.

Sora smiles and shakes his head. "And once again, sorry," he laughs a little. Sora stops and as he looks down his cheeks turn light pink. "Riku? Do you really want to know why I dragged you out here?" He says in a serious tone.

Riku suddenly feels like he just got dumped with a bucket of ice water.

He recalls back to a discussion they shared a few days ago when he and Sora were sitting in his house alone watching TV late in the evening. That talk… the one where Sora almost discovered Riku's sexuality preferences… and current feelings.

When the show was about to go to commercials, Sora turned around to talk to Riku in the manner that just happened a second ago. Determination clearly expressed. It started out questioning if Riku had a crush on anyone which just threw him off completely. Then it started to lead to some more… uncomfortable questions.

_"Hey, Riku?"_

_Riku lifted his head from the couch and looked at Sora sitting on the floor._

_"Yeah? What's up?"_

_Sora started to play with the fringe of the pillow in his lap as the TV advertised some dish washing service._

_"Do you like it here? On this island," Sora questioned._

_"Yeah, sure, it's kind of cool here," Riku said quirking an eyebrow._

_"Do you like the people here?"_

_"I guess so. I mean the place is nice like some of the people."_

_Sora focused his attention back to the TV and sighed softly. Seconds later he turned around again and cleared his throat._

_"Uh, Riku?"_

_Riku stared down at his friend, eyebrows scrunched together. "What's wrong?"_

_Sora started to pick at the pillow in his arms, strings falling to the ground in a neat pile._

_"Do you think that this place is like over run by girls?"_

_Riku titled his head. "… Huh?" The hell does that even mean?_

_Clearly uncomfortable, Sora shifted on the floor and scratched that wild mess of hair._

_"I mean, don't you think that here, Destiny Islands, is just crowded by girls? You know, more girls than guys here? I mean just yesterday I woke up and— BAM!" Sora punched his hand to emphasize the words and continued, "I heard all these girls giggling! Bunches were outside my window! Well, across the street in the park… but there were so many!"_

_Riku stared at him dumbfounded and confused trying to make sense of what point Sora was trying to get across. Excitedly, Sora continued to rant, "I mean it's just odd how girls are taking over the island!" He laughed a little nervously. Too nervous._

_Riku tried to interrupt and said, "Sora_ — _"_

 _"They're like freakin' bunnies! Just keep on coming and coming and regenerating or some_ — _"_

_"Sora!" Riku exclaimed exasperated._

_Sora blushed realizing he was talking nonsense. "Y-yeah?"_

_Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you trying to get at?"_

_Sora started to smooth out any creases on the already destroyed pillow. "Well, what I'm trying to say—_ _I mean. Well, do you... you know... like anyone? As in to 'crush' on someone?" he asked, the last words trailing off._

 _Riku stared at his friend and then couldn't help but laugh, perhaps a little too anxiously. "Sure, I guess I do," he said with a grin and a speedy pulse throbbing throughout his body._ Play it cool _, Riku thought internally. "You could have just asked me that."_

_"I-I don't know. I just thought it would sound kind of... too rash or rude?_

_Riku smiled confidently at Sora. "Sora, it's me, Riku. We're best friends, you can ask me anything," he stated and ruffled Sora's hair to show reassurance._

_"Oh."_

_They turned their attention back to the TV. A commercial started to comment about a new kind of soda, when suddenly Sora turned around again, completely catching Riku off guard._

_"Guy or girl?"_

_Time froze as the words registered through Riku's mind. Finally it clicked._

_"Wh-what?"_

_Once again, Sora resumed his work on destroying the poor pillow. "The person you like, guy or girl?" He blushed at the last words and looked down._

_"Sora..." Riku's voice trailed off softly. Cautiously. He almost tried to drop a hint of warning to his voice._

_Sora frantically shook his head. "Huh? What?" He said distressed._

_"What do you think?" Riku responded trying to normalize his heart rate._

_"Girl?"_

_"Yes." Liar, Riku thought to himself. "I like… a girl. Some chick from school." Smooth._

_Sora licked his lips and swallowed, "Well, I just thought since you didn't have a girlfriend or anything that_ — _"_

_The tension in the air began to lift a little as Riku snorted and shook his head. Christ, this was getting weird._

_"And now back to our show!" the TV announcer finally interrupted after a long set of uncomfortable commercial breaks._

_The show picked up where it left off, a damsel in distress calling out her lover's name._

_"Hey, Riku?"_

_By this time, Riku was pretty unsettled by all these questions. The fact that Sora was getting closer and closer to finding out his secret, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous._

_"Sora, come on… show's on," Riku said sternly._

_Obviously shocked at the change in Riku's voice, Sora turned his attention back to the screen once again and kept quiet the rest of the night._

Since that incident, that very unpleasant night, Sora began to talk about Kairi a bit. Okay, a lot. Hell yes, it makes him jealous, but what could he do about it? One false move and he'd scare away Sora for good with his… gayness or whatever. Kairi always acted all comfortable and open around Sora which he didn't seem to hate it, it was bound to happen. Except it didn't make sense that he _now_ talks about her, especially after what happened. Nevertheless, Riku could have sworn he can maybe… _just maybe,_ tell something is going on between them.

But Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Why is it that everyone like likes her?

_"Kairi is nice and I mean she isn't such a bad person once you get to know her."_

_"Kairi said the funniest thing to me today."_

Riku scowls, _I had my chance to answer him honestly,_ he thinks grumpily.

Yet when they were in Riku's house, it did seem like Sora was possibly trying to hint something. Probably wishful thinking, but Riku can no longer deny his feelings. He is really drawn towards Sora. So it wasn't any surprise when Riku's curiosity physically manifested as he began to wake up twisted in sticky sheets and Sora's name escaping his lips. His attraction reached levels that sometimes left him sick with a breath-taking feeling of dread and loneliness. There is no one on Destiny Islands in a relationship with someone of the same gender. At least out in the open. The island is surprisingly very conservative regardless of the stereotype that islanders are pinned as free spirits and welcoming to everyone. And God forbid his parents find out just how different he is from his peers.

Regardless of the situations he puts himself in, Riku needs to keep his secret to himself. The thought of losing Sora feels like the weight of the world is crushing down on him. Sure, his friend can be naïve, stubborn, over eager, and a slew of other oblivious personality traits. But Riku still finds those qualities endearing and something he can find permanent companionship in. As much as he hates to admit it, he fell in love with Sora. Hard. The realization hit him like a blow to the head and being the masochistic idiot that he is, Riku continually reassured himself that Sora would never return his feelings and never want to be more than friends.

It hurt enough for him to talk about Kairi already.

And what? Does he plan to ask Riku for advice? Does Sora plan to have a mapped out conversation about how he is going to ask Kairi out in that bag? This seriously couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon?

"Okay Sora, no, I know exactly what you're doing," Riku says annoyed and tired. God, he is so tired and emotionally worn out.

"You do?" Deep blue eyes grow wide.

"Yeah, you want to talk about how to snag Kairi and in that bag of yours is the plan. A whole conversation typed up and we're going to rehearse it. Right? Right," he explains with a dismissive hand wave. Sora looks down at the brown bag and opens his mouth. Riku hastily continues, "But Sora, in the middle of the night? Seriously? If you wanted it more privately we could have gone to my house earlier… _much_ earlier. So yeah, I know what you're pulling and just do it yourself. Kairi's nice and like you said, she's not so bad. She wouldn't bash you out if she wasn't interested. But in the meantime, good night." Riku yawns and walks towards the exit, pulling the blanket around him.

"No wait, Riku!" Sora cries out desperately.

Riku waves his hand and walks faster stealing one last glance at him. "No Sora, later. I'm tired." The sooner Riku can leave, the sooner he can be ridiculously melodramatic in the privacy of his room to sulk in his unrequited feelings.

Sora's breath hitches and he stumbles after Riku calling his name again trying to explain. "Riku, it's not about Kairi! It's about… us," he shouts and grabs Riku's wrist tightly.

Riku stops abruptly to stare in fascination at the small fingers wrapped around his wrist. It burns.

Sora anxiously looks into Riku's eyes to whisper, "It's not Kairi, it's- it's you. Please Riku, just give me two seconds."

Slowly, Riku follows Sora back to sit on the ground facing each other. He feels utterly gutted by those innocent blue eyes as Sora continues to speak in quiet hushed whispers, "I only talk about Kairi because I wanted to find out for sure if you like her… but I can't tell. So now it's time for plan B." Sora takes a deep breath, "I like you Riku. Like as in _really_ _like_ you. I have for a long time and now I'm telling you, I think I'm in love _—_ "

It was like everything fell into place.

"I love you," Riku finishes the words in disbelief. "Shit Sora, you have no idea."

Riku leans over closing the short distance between them to finally experience his first kiss. His hand touches Sora's cheek and Riku brushes his lips hesitantly against Sora's in question. This new sensation shoots up from his toes tingling all his nerves. It feels so good and so right. Distantly, Riku hears the brown bag roll away completely forgotten as he repeatedly presses short and chaste kisses against Sora's lips.

Riku backs off slowly feeling slightly dazed when Sora starts to mumble something between kisses. The bag rolled away only a few feet and Sora reaches over to fetch it. In the process, his shirt rides up exposing a narrow strip of tan skin. Riku sees the small jut of a hip bone and feels his face heat up with blood.

Sora grabs the bag and hastily opens it to reveal a small yellow fruit. He looks at Riku and is apparently oblivious to his shocked expression. Instead, Sora manages to shakily breathe out, "Yeah, I want you… all of you. I want you to be with me," he finishes with hope in his eyes. Sora grasps Riku's hand and holds his gaze as Riku identifies several emotions running through them: determination, fear, lust... but it was the hope that has Riku gone.

There is only one word that Riku whispers with all honesty, "Always."

Together, they break the paopu in half. Sora raises a hand and lifts the fruit up to Riku's lips. A small crunch fills the air as Riku chews and swallows the bite. Juice slowly dribbles down his chin.

"Good. Tastes sweet," he says, "but really messy."

Sora smiles and leans in laughing, "Let me taste."

Riku holds up the half piece but Sora pushes it away, clearly a different intention on his mind.

Sora bends his head and licks the trail of juice Riku has on his chin eliciting a deep groan from somewhere deep. Riku opens his mouth as Sora slowly traces his tongue back to Riku's mouth and thrusts it inside, twining it against his own. Everything feels electrocuted in the best way possible and Sora hums approval at the flavor of the fruit. Riku isn't surprised that a paopu doesn't taste horrible. There is a sweet yet tangy bite to it but perhaps Sora just makes it taste so much better. It tastes delicious and powerful. Like raw emotion if that makes sense. Sora pulls away and finally takes a bite of his own, chewing thoughtfully and swallowing. His eyelids flutter close when Riku realizes he must be feeling the same way. It is working. They both drop the broken fruit and lean back in. According to the story, they don't need to eat the whole thing, just enough to feel the bond increase.

After a while of memorizing every detail of each others mouths, Riku gathers the courage and deepens the kiss. With a playful tug, Sora is straddling his hips on top of him as Riku leans back slowly on the ground. He hugs Sora and urges him to come closer so they are pressed chest to chest. Sora balances his weight on his forearm and wraps a free hand around the back of Riku's neck. They resume their passionate kisses, without fear or hesitation, only kisses filled with love and longing. Sora tears himself away to catch his breath leaving Riku dazed, hard, and panting. Sora notices the mess on his shirt and pulls off the garment to rid of the stickiness and to relieve the heat.

A gasp escapes Riku's lips as Sora leans in closer to kiss and suck the juices off of Riku's neck. Pale hands roam Sora's back as his tongue delicately licks the hot flesh of Riku's neck.

Riku can't seem to breathe. There are too many emotions rushing into his mind. He weakly tries to call Sora's name. The sticky fruit starts to saturate his shirt and he wiggles out of it to throw it wherever Sora tosses his. It falls to the ground with a soft flutter stirring up some air to cool them off. Not enough.

Sora bends his head down, nose touching in the dip between the collarbone. He carefully licks off the fluid leaving a trail of moisture from there and up. Sora continues to drag his lips down lower and lower only to stop when he passes his navel. A soft moan escapes from Riku's mouth when he realizes where Sora's lips are; they hover over the rim of his blue shorts, a visible bulge just below. Sora recognizes that he too shares a certain excitement and hisses while it strains against his own shorts.

"Sora, you don't have to," Riku manages to whisper.

Sora looks up and smiles while his fingers work gingerly at the zipper. Riku feels his head hit the ground and a suppressed groan escapes lips when Sora finally fits his mouth over the tip of his cock. Sora runs a hand up Riku's thigh as a comforting gesture and moans while he sucks. The vibrations it causes practically make Riku black out from such pleasure. If Sora keeps this up, there is no way he is going to last. Reluctantly, Riku tugs soft brown strands of hair to stop him. Sora looks up with his mouth still filled with cock and lips swollen red, he pulls off slowly. Sora tilts his head and grins, his voice honest and scratchy, "I need you in me."

Definitely won't last long.

The low and desperate sound Riku makes doesn't describe the adoration he feels for Sora. However, upon realizing what "being inside him" actually means, panic rises in Riku's chest when he discovers he does not have any preparation. His face must show what he's thinking because Sora crawls back up Riku's body to playfully rub his nose against Riku's, he reaches behind into his pocket and pulls out the item Riku was just wishing for.

Riku quirks an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. Looking at Sora, he says, "Well, I didn't realize how confident you were for tonight." Sora blushes as his eyes drop down to the bottle in his hand. Riku feels his cock harden when Sora shakes his head and begins to take off the rest of their clothes. It's getting harder to ignore the fact of how badly he needs Sora now. The risk Sora, the most important person in Riku's life, was willing to take without knowing whether feelings were reciprocated is bold. It makes Riku love him even more if possible.

Grasping both of their erections, Sora closes his hand around them and starts to stroke their cocks to full hardness. Very gently, Riku takes the bottle of lubricant and coats his two fingers in the slippery substance. With a deep breath, he traces down the cleft of Sora's ass and in between. Riku pauses slightly when he feels the wrinkled skin surrounding Sora's hole, the wind gets practically knocked out of him upon the realization that this is it. The cave is quiet and filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths as Sora's hand loses its confident rhythm.

Riku slips one finger inside and marvels at how tight Sora is. He feels Sora tense above, then shudder, and dig his nails into Riku's shoulder. "Are you good?" Riku manages to say hoarsely. Just the thought of hurting the person he loves most leaves a pain in his chest. But it dissipates when Sora freezes, locking his eyes with Riku, and his mouth shapes a perfect "o" as Riku slowly begins to move his finger in and out. It's almost impossible to keep concentrating on fucking Sora with his finger while staring at the beautiful expression on his face. It's positively intoxicating. But Sora only looks at him and nods frantically. "Yes, so good. More," he demands.

He can't help but oblige and twists a second finger inside carefully causing a broken moan to pass from Sora's lips. Riku takes his time stretching Sora gradually getting to three fingers and soon, Sora is practically impaling himself on Riku to seek out more and take his fingers deeper. It amazes him how Sora managed to somehow take the bottle of lubrication and slick up Riku's erection when he is getting finger fucked from behind.

His fingers slide out when Sora moves forward to position himself over Riku's cock. In one swift movement, he eases down on Riku.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Sora shakily says while his eyelids flutter close. He takes in deep breaths and sinks further until he is completely filled. Riku grasps his waist and holds him still so Sora can adjust to the intrusion. There's so much heat and sense of togetherness that causes Riku to moan loudly. He's heard how people say stupid things during sex and he understands. The thoughts that are filling his mind are embarrassing and so cheesy. _He's beautiful, perfect, absolutely everything I need and will never let go,_ Riku barely manages to piece together in his mind as Sora begins to gradually pick up his pace.

A broken unrecognizable sound escapes from Riku. "Wanted you," he pants, "for so _long._ " Riku stills their rhythm and rolls them over, lifting Sora's leg over his shoulder to reposition himself.

Sora just spreads himself wider for Riku and frantically shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Sora sadly apologizes. Maybe Riku should protest because no one ever really knows how people feel about one another, but he's too busy folding his body over Sora's. They're both oblivious idiots, it's okay.

Determined, Riku pushes deeper and aims higher, searching for that spot he has often found inside himself when he's in the shower feeling adventurous. His thrusts become more sure and Sora is pushing into them as a joint effort. It isn't until Riku angles his hips slightly when Sora's eyes shoot open in surprise. " _Riku_ ," he chokes, and arches his back as an invitation.

It takes all his power to not fall apart at the sight of Sora slowly unraveling and with one more snap of his hips, Sora cries out, painting their stomachs in come. Everything starts to move in slow motion and when Riku feels Sora clench around him, his vision gets blurry. The desire and love obscuring his sight overwhelms Riku and he finds himself following Sora, an orgasm ripping through his body with blinding force.

The touches, the smell, the noises were all blending, forming one complete and pure paradise.

They heaved in their shaky breathes, letting their chests rise and fall in unison. Hearts were beating against each other, no words were needed. They entwined fingers as Riku pulled out and curled up against Sora, both thinking the same exact three words.

They knew it. They were joined.


End file.
